Both of Our Covenants
by Kaoru.the.reaper
Summary: Alice Shadowveil is almost the same person as Ciel. They're both the Queen's watch dogs. They're both the Heads of families that own Large Companies. And they both have Demon Butlers. Has a few OCs... But it's better you would think. Rated T for bad lang.
1. The Arrival

"Really. Finny and his ridiculous strength!" Ciel complained as he and Sebastian walked up the steps to The Phantomhive manor. As Sebastian opened the door, they both became speechless. The place was covered in pink bows, and all things girly. Ciel had a look of disgust on his face. Sebastian held the door open but tried to hide his disgust. Before Ciel could even take his coat off, he was hugged way too tightly a familiar blonde haired girl. "Ciellllll! We were waiting for you for almost half an hour!" She cried in happiness. "Elizabeth! What are you doing here?" The girl pulled away and swung her hands at her sides. "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Lizzie?" Ciel frowned, and fixed his clothes. Sebastian took his coat and disappeared into a hallway. Coming from that very hallway, there was a small cry. Ciel and Lizzie both sprinted to the entrance of the hallway.

A girl dressed in a black dress with red lace trim, was on her bottom in a very un-lady like fashion. A black ribbon was tied around her neck in the form of a thick choker. Her long black hair fell in cascades around her shoulders. Her side-swept bangs were covering her eyes, so you couldn't tell what color they were. But even so, Ciel recognized her almost immediately. "Alice.. What are you doing here?" The girl looked up, and her striking violet eyes were shown. A blush covered her cheeks as she made her way over to him. "I-I came to visit with Lizzie. She said that since we're-"

Lizzie stepped in and smiled brightly at them. "You two are soooo CUUUTTTTEEEEEEE! We should have a party later! I made the salon cute too! It'll be perfect!"

"B-But... I-I..." Alice tried to protest, but it was to no avail. Lizzie grabbed her arm, and began to drag her away. "Make sure you wear the clothes I brought for you!" Alice gave Ciel a look, then motioned to floor a little farther down the hallway.

"Sebastian... Go and bring that item off the floor to me." Ciel said, motioning to black bundle on the floor. "Yes Sir." Sebastian walked down the hallway, and picked up the item. "It appears to be the very first model of The Funtom 'Bitter Rabbit.'"

Later...

"Alice! You have to be calm! Ciel probably won't want to dance with you if you're gonna be nervous and fidgety like this." Lizzie scolded. Alice was nervously fiddling with her fingers, and staring at the floor. She was dressed in a black dress that went down to her knees, with a blue ribbon going around her waist. The front had two slits that were lined with blue lace, and underneath that, she had a black underskirt with black ruffles. The ribbon around her neck was still black, but had blue polka dots.

"I-I..." Her voice trembled. Lizzie sighed, and patted her on the back. "Ciel is going to love either way. But I wish you had let me dress you in pink." Alice blinked. "Girls should be happy, and wear bright colors. But I, myself prefer darker colors." Lizzie and Alice looked up and smiled. Lizzie smiled because Ciel was looking absolutely CUTE in his clothes. Alice had smiled because he was carrying her little black bundle of Joy.

"You brought him!" Alice said, taking the black rabbit from Ciel.

"Of course. I know how you get when he's not with you."

"Ciel... Thank you." She said quietly, hiding her blush by pressing her face into the Rabbit's.

"Ciel!" Lizzie cried. He looked at her, a look of slight annoyance on his face.

"What?"

"You're not wearing the ring that matches that outfit!" She took his hand. "This ring is much to big. The one I bought should fit just rig-"

"Don't touch my ring." He said, pulling his hand away quickly.

Alice stepped back and hid behind Sebastian. "Sebastian... Where's Finny?" Alice asked quietly, gently tugging on his coat sleeve. "He's with the other servants. Standing over in the back." Sebastian replied.

"You know what?" Lizzie yelled, tears streaming down her face. "I hate this ring!" Alice watched quietly, taking in the scene. Lizzie had just thrown the ring to the floor, causing it to break. Ciel was angry, and he rose his hand. Alice appeared before him, and grabbed his hand.

Sebastian blinked in confusion. He hadn't seen her move. He raised and eyebrow and

smiled evilly. "A man should never hit a lady." Ciel heard Sebastian and Alice whisper, almost simultaneously. His eyes widened slightly, before they closed in angry defeat.

They let him go, and he grabbed the shattered bits of his old ring, and went over to the balcony. Lizzie followed, and watched in horror as he threw it over the edge. "CIEL!" She cried. "That ring is just a material item. Whether I have that ring or not, I am still the head of The Phantomhive family." Alice and Sebastian exchanged a small smile, and Alice handed Lizzie her light blue handkerchief. "Lizzie... Nobody would want to dance with a lady who likes you do, as you are now." Alice wasn't lying. Lizzie's face was scrunched up, boogers were coming out of her nose, and tears were falling at a steady rate.

After she was cleaned up, Alice let Ciel dance with Lizzie. "Finny. Let's dance." Alice said quietly with a smile. Finny blinked but smiled excitedly. "Of course mi'lady." They danced until Finny brought some things up. "Ne, Mi'lady. Are you really Young Master's fiance?" Alice nodded, a blush spreading across her face. "And why do you wear that ribbon around your neck?" She stopped dancing, causing Finny to stumble slightly. She instinctively put hand to the tie that was in the front.

"I-I... No reason..." Ciel took his chance and began to dance with her. She blushed, but smiled in response. " What was he asking about?" She looked around, and got a serious look on her face. "He asked about my choker. It's not showing is it?" Ciel looked at her neck, and shook his head. He hadn't realized it, but he was dancing fairly well. "And he asked about our engagement. I thought Sebastian told them." Alice said quietly, smirking as Ciel fumbled slightly. "He did. I guess it's just a bit..." Ciel said, but didn't finish.

"I don't see how. It would be proper for the Phantomhive and the Shadowveil families to merge," Alice said. "Our families have gone back too far to remember." Ciel sighed and smiled fakely. "They don't know that. And I don't really plan on telling them the details." Ciel mumbled. Alice suddenly stopped and looked at the door. It opened, revealing a single butler.

Alice gasped and ran for the balcony. Sebastian caught her, and stopped her. "I see you brought your _butler."_ He whispered.

"William.. I told you to stay at Lizzie's." Alice said, after regaining her composure from Sebastian's sentence. The man with blonde hair bowed. "I became worried, and came as fast as I could." Alice sighed, pulling Ciel aside. "Um.. Ciel.. I was wondering.. Since my neighbor managed to burn most of my estate while I was away..." She whispered. "I was wondering if I could spend my time here, while my estate is re-built."

"What about Lizzie's?"

"I hate pink, and most girly things."

"What about Madam Red?"

"I haven't been able to get in touch with her."

Ciel looked over at Sebastian and William. They were conversing casually. Lizzie had retired to her room, and Mei-Rin, Bard and Finny were still having fun. Tanaka sat in the corner drinking tea.

"As an added bonus, Her greatness, would have no need to worry as much since we would be working together."

Ciel paused, and had a look of confusion. He nodded in agreement, and Alice gave him a peck on the cheek. "Thanks."

**Kaoru:That was a sucky chapterrr.. I know. But it's just the beginning. So I mean... yea... ." **

**R&R if you want a virtual piece of toast~**


	2. The Beginning of a Long Trail

**Kaoru: I forgot about the DISCLAIMER last time... ." So I'm gonna have my little Ciel do it this time~!**

**Ciel: Kaoru doesn't own Kuroshitsuji or Me or any of the characters. -annoyed face-**

**Kaoru: I wish I owned you tho, Ciel-kun~! -glomps Ciel-**

The servants of the Phantomhive Manor were being as lively as usual. There was a commotion about rats in the hallway. Inside Earl Phantomhive's billiards room, there was an usual looking group of people. A woman clad in red, Clause, an old man, a fat guy eating some food, a guy with his eyes closed, and a man who didn't seem to fit in with the Noble-class crowd. But then of course, there was the Earl himself. Behind him, hanging on the back of his chair in a very un-lady like fashion, was his fiance, Alice.

"Somehow there's a rat in here too." Said the man with scars on his face.

"How long do you intend to let that vermin that scavenges for food and spreads disease run around?" said the fat man.

The man with closed eyes asked, "Should we let it run, or make it swim?"

"You only aim for the nine ball," The lady in red remarked. "Will you pass again, Earl Phantomhive?" She looked over at the child in the chair. His blue-black hair glistening slightly. He smirked, and glanced at the girl whom hung lazily on his chair. She looked at him, then to the others. Ciel sighed, and adjusted his position. Crossing his legs, and resting his chin on the back side of his hand, he said, "Pass. The ball you can't help but hit," Alice opened her eyes. "Is an un-hit principle." She finished.

"That's good judgment," the old man said."When will the rat be exterminated?" The other man took a shot at the balls on the table. "Soon. I've already received the ingredients from Clause." Then man with closed eyes shot the balls across the table. "We will eradicate it, find its nest, and kill after breaking a few bones." He said with a small but devious smirk. "When can I receive compensation?" The young Earl asked.

"You vulture..." Said the old man in a strained voice. The Earl glared, but had an evil look to him. Alice had began glaring at the man, causing him to almost break down. "Do you possess the right to insult our crest?" Said Ciel. "You, a Blood hound, whom can't even catch a single rat." Alice said, quietly.

"Too bad.." The closed-eyed man pouted slightly. "It's a fall. Billiards is hard..."

"Next is the Earl. What will you do?" The lower classed man inquired. "Will you put an end to this waiting game?"

Ciel stood slowly. Passing by the man who questioned him, he asked. "When will you be able to prepare the compensation?"

The man frowned in defeat. "Th... This evening..."

"That's fine." He got in position. "After wards, a carriage will be sent for you. Then please wait for high tea." The man clenched his teeth.

"Will you aim for the nine ball, with the remaining three ball?"

"Of course." Ciel replied.

"Let us view the skill of this game's prodigy." The fat man grinned.

"'Greed' will destroy your body... Ciel!" Ciel let out a small laugh. As he made his shot, the balls went in order, and as expected, he hit the nine ball. Alice sighed, and sat on the chair Ciel had been previously sitting in. Her expression was that of boredom, and she really couldn't care less whether or not he won, or lost.

Out in the hallway, Sebastian looked at the other servants with a slightly disturbed look. "... What are all of you doing?" Bard looked at him with an angered look. "'What' you say... We've decided to catch the rats!" Sebastian kept his disturbed look. "Uh huh..." Then Ciel called for Sebastian and so he looked towards his back and turned. Alice and Ciel were walking down the hallway, Alice was wearing her shy, timid expression again.

"Tonight escort Duke Randall to his mansion." Ciel was looking over a paper, and Alice yawned. Maybe she wasn't the most girliest, but she didn't care. "Can you take care of the carriage? And leave tonight's plans open."

"Understood." Sebastian replied with a smile. "Then when plans for the carriage are made, I shall prepare afternoon tea and bring it to your study." Alice smiled, and started to hang on Ciel's body, poking his cheek. He glared at her, but she just smiled and continued. "I have prepared apple raisin dip pie for your snack as well. I shall bring it up after I am done baking it." Ciel nodded and so he and Alice walked off.

"...Now then.." He said with a disturbed look as he listened to the other servants make a mess of things. He was a blur as he jumped and scooped up the mice in his gloved hand. Finny and Mei-rin watched in amazement. "Now... Please get back to work and stop playing around." He said, and tossed the mice out the window. "Whoooooa..." The servants said in defeat.

Ciel sighed heavily. "How can this house's servants always be so loud and troublesome..?" Alice asked, hanging on him even more than before. Ciel and Alice widened their eyes in alertness, as cloths covered in some sort of chemical went over their mouths and their vision went black. _"Damn it... Sebby is going to be pissed..."_ Alice thought before blacking out completely.

Sebastian walked down the hallway pushing the trolley with tea along. He stopped in front of a door, and tapped on it with his knuckles. "Young Master, Lady Alice... I've brought afternoon tea." With no reply, Sebastian pushed the door open. His eyes widened in shock. The window was wide open, and the breeze coming through it pushed papers off of Ciel's desk, and blew the curtains away. "This is..." Sebastian began. "How terrible... Now this tea that I have worked so hard on making will go to waste.."

Men in suits walked around the perimeter of a large manor, guarding it against any intruder that was to come. "The back side of England's public, 'The Order'..." A man said. "Traitors will be bitten to death by our power.." Said a girl. "By the Queen's watchdogs." Said another female voice.

There sat Alice and Ciel. Sitting back to back, tied up with buckles and belts. Alice sat there, staring at the ceiling, her expression that still of boredom. Ciel sat with his head down, breathing roughly, as if he had been punched in the gut and had the breath knocked out of him.

"I have come to take over the dirtied part of the government that has spanned over many generations." Said the first female voice. "The evil royal family.." Said the second one. "How many street names have they been burdened with? How many families have been crushed?" There was a snapping noise, as if someone was cutting the end off of a cigar.

"Who would've thought the president of the world's biggest toy factory was just a boy?" The male voice said. "Right, Ciel Phantomhive?" Ciel looked up. He was beaten up, his nose was bleeding, and he has a bruise on his jaw. Blood had gotten on the collar of his shirt and it had smudged too. Alice on the other hand, had a bruise on her neck as if someone had tried to choke her, then her lip was bloody and slightly puffy.

"Looks can be deceiving." The man said. The two girl who were with him laughed. "It's oddly understandable that that the king of toys is just a child tho.." one of the girls said. Ciel glared hard at them, making them flinch. "It really was you.." Ciel muttered roughly.

"Ferro family... Azzurro Vener." Ciel said quietly. Alice looked over, not bothering to move her head from the back of Ciel's. "Nikki Miroux... And Shala Waldenberg..." She muttered, confirming the two girls. "_Nikki is a French trades woman... While Shala is a British estate owner, with few too many properties around the world." _Alice thought, confirming their backgrounds to herself.

"You know little Phantomhive," Azzurro began. "The Italian Mafia finds this country troublesome. It's really a pain. All of the English and their tea-stained heads.." He rubbed his forehead. Ciel looked at him, his eyes cold. "Think about it." Nikki said, flipping her shoulder-blade length hair away from her face. "What's the most beneficial market for people like us?" Shala said, playing the with hem of her short purple dress.

"It's not cleaning up, or carrying things.." Nikki muttered. "Nor is it women, or spare parts.." Azzurro said. "It's drugs of all things..." Shala mumbled.

"Even so, when we came to this country," Shala said, glaring daggers at Ciel and Alice. "Thanks to the glares from the Queen's watchdog's, we haven't been able to catch a relaxing scent anywhere..."

Ciel spoke up. "It was an order from the Queen to not let the dealers do as they please with their drugs."

"Ahh, come one... Don't be so stubborn~!" Nikki said, smiling in a girly fashion and waving her hand at Ciel. She eyed him like a piece of candy. "That's why I hate the English..." Shala said quietly. "The Queen! The Queen!" Azzurro said with a smile. "That's all they ever talk about." Shala said. "In the end, aren't we two sides of the same coin? All we want is some cooperation." He said. "Sorry... But we have no intentions of conspiring with a filthy sewer rats..." Alice said, smirking at them.

"You may say that, but what about the others? Because now it could be only the watch dogs that are scared and obedient." Nikki said, walking over to the two children. She grabbed Alice's chin, glaring. "Such a pretty face. Maybe I should smack the smirk right off your face, Ne?" Alice's smirk only grew in cockiness. "As if you could." Nikki lost, she slapped, and as Alice hit the floor, she kicked her stomach. Alice coughed up some blood, but her smirk remained. "Is that all you have to give?" The blonde glared, and kicked her face. A scratch showed itself and began to bleed. "Alice. Stop taunting her." Ciel said as an order. Alice glared, but managed to sit up and lean herself against the wall.

"As I was saying," Azzurro said, glaring at Nikki. "I guess Ciel Phantomhive and Alice Shadowveil clean out corruption." Shala also began to glare. She began to speak. "I made it specifically to not sell in Italy. But I clearly didn't think that we'd be caught so soon..."

"And to think that guy Clause would go to all the trouble to get.." Azzurro said.

"Now we only get a fraction of the share." Nikki said in disappointment.

"Plus we had to beat a kid or two up..." Shala said with a smirk. "So now... Do you understand this business?"

"So if you lie about where the stuffs kept, you better run home while you still have your heads, you little brats." Nikki said, with a malicious smile. "If we don't return, evidence will soon make its way to the government from Clause." Ciel said with a smirk. "It's a shame, huh?" Alice said.

"Don't mess with adults... 'Little Masters'!" Azzurro said, pointing a gun at Ciel. Nikki pointed a gun at Alice too. Making Alice frown.

"We're already keeping your servants waiting." Azzurro said, readying his gun. "So tell me where the goods are," Shala shushed him. "Or we'll start killing them off." As expected, Alice and Ciel's eyes widened in shock, but then they were normal. Alice lowered her head, and tried to hold back some giggles. Ciel grinned, "It would be nice if your cute little puppets could 'fetch'."

Azzurro and Nikki both laughed a little. Shala kept her expression cold. Azzurro stood, and walked to Ciel. Kicking the side of his head, Ciel slid across the floor. Alice looked at him, and glared. _"Is he __**purposely**__ trying to get himself hurt? Is he trying to make Sebby get mad at me?"_ Alice thought. One of the suited men brought Shala the phone, and she picked it up with a slight frown. "Didn't you hear me? Negotiations are over." She said. "Kill him!" She almost shouted. Azzurro spit out his cigar and stepped on it.

Sebastian was standing in the hallway, his back towards the window. If he had been turned the other way around, he would've seen the glint amongst the bushes. _"And right when I finished the dip pie too..."_ Sebastian thought to himself. _"Now where did thy go to 'visit'?" _He wondered. "M-Mr. Sebastian!" Mei-rin called. Sebastian looked to his left to see Mei-rin running towards him, letter in hand. **(Kaoru: Stupid maid...) **"Just now.. In the entrance hall..." She said. "Whom is it addressed to?" Sebastian asked. "It says here, 'Sir Ciel Phantomhive and valet.'" She replied. Her boots were making a soft clicking noise as she rushed over to Sebastian.

As expected of Mei-rin and her clumsiness, she tripped on her shoe lace, and fell. Sebastian didn't bother trying to catch her. Seeing the bullet as it nipped his hair slightly. The pie flew into the air, and the window shattered. The man with gun quickly picked it up and began to run, swearing quietly to himself.

Bard and Finny all of a sudden heard a bang, which was the gun being shot (late reaction with them.. sorry) and it hitting the wall. "What the..!" They in unison. Mei-rin was trying to comprehend what had just happened. But she couldn't. So a blush stained her cheeks a bright red as she realized that was laying on Sebastian. Sebastian was UN-fazed tho. He was lying with his head lifted to see down the opposite end of the hallway. His expression was calm as always.

Sebastian sat up, and held up the tray he had brought the pie up on. The pie fell right onto it with ease and he turned his attention the letter. "Mei-rin. That letter-" Mei-rin lifted the letter quickly and blushed more. "Right here!" He opened it and read over it. "What an UN-dignified invitation..."

_We have your employer and his finance. You have what we want. Bring it to White Chapel on Back's row if you don't want them to be hurt._

Bard and Finny ran down the hallway with worried expressions. "What the hell happened!" Bard asked. "Are you guys okay?" Finny asked. "Oh it was nothing much..." Sebastian replied, standing and lifting Mei-rin along with him. "My apologies everyone. May I entrust cleaning and dinner preparations unto you?" Sebastian said with little concern to Mei-rin, whom had fainted. "That's fine... But..." Bard said quietly.

"I have some minor business to take care of. And William," Sebastian told them. William, Alice's butler, stepped forward from the shadows. "Yes, Sebastian?" He asked, his blue eyes shining brightly. "Will you please accompany me? It concern Miss Alice as well." William nodded and stood with his hands behind his back. Sebastian handed Bard the pie and told him to it up too. "OK..?" Bard replied.

"Then we'll be back by dinner." Sebastian said with a smile. Bard looked at the pie questioningly. "Hey can I eat Th- Huh...?" When bard had looked up, Sebastian and William had disappeared.

"What! You failed!" Shala yelled into the phone. Alice smirked. "You useless bastards!" She yelled. "This is why you're worth less than shit! I'm through with you! Return here at once!"

-At the other end of the phone~

"Wait! Some trouble came up." Said the thug with the phone. The guy driving noticed to black spot in his rear view mirror. "WHAT THE HELL!"

"_What happened? Did a bear show up or something? Ha ha..." _

"AAHHHH! WAAAAHHHHH!"

"_What's wrong with you guys?"_

"Gimme more speed! That's impossible!"

"_What-"_

"It's no use! They're coming!"

"_What's coming? Quit joking-"_

"AHHHHHHHH! It's-"

"_Quit kidding around you bastards!"_

"It's no good! They're here!" There was a big cracking noise.

"_What is-"_

"!" Shala got a look of horror on her face as she heard the screams of her thugs.

There was silence on the end of the phone. "It appears 'go fetch' has failed." Alice said quietly. Her face was that of a mentally ill person. A wide smile spread across the small face of a child. Her eyes covered with her side swept bangs. And blood still dripped from the cut on her cheek. Shala's eyes widened in anger. She stood and walked over to Alice, and kicked the side of her head with all her might. Blood was splattered. "SHUT UP! YOU STUPID BRAT!" But even then, Alice's quiet giggles rang through the silent room.

Shala picked up the phone again and slammed her fist down onto the table. "HEY! IF YOU GUYS DON'T ANSWER I'LL KILL YOU! HEY!"

"Hello?" William's voice sang happily. Shala look alarmed, and angry at the same time. "Hello?" It was Sebastian this time. "I am a member of the Phantomhive house hold..."Shala dropped the pocket knife that she was hold, and went wide-eyed. "I hope the Young Masters haven't been troubling you." Sebastian said. A look of despair came over Shala's face as she glanced over at Alice and Ciel. "Hello? Is something the matter?" Shala's hand began to tremble almost violently.

"Woof."

As the small noise came from Ciel's lips, Alice began to giggle once again. "_Yes, understood." _Shala dropped the phone and it landed on the floor facing Ciel. "_I will come get you soon. Please wait a bit longer... Yes, you too Miss Alice!" _Sebastian said, then William added to the end. There was a click, then the dial tone. Alice spit out some blood and it landed at Shala's feet.

Sebastian closed the phone. He held it out toward the thugs, who were staring at him and William in complete and utter fear. The car was basically destroyed. It was covered and dents, and the hood was disfigured. The back cloth covered was ripped and torn and partly burning. William was standing on the ground in front of the car, and Sebastian was kneeling on the hood. And the whole back side of the car was hanging over the edge of the cliff, the only thing keeping it from falling was Sebastian.

"Incidentally, there are a few other things that I would like to learn from you. Is that acceptable?" the men were on the verge of crying when they nodded, their faces covered in cuts and bruises. "First, your owner's name, please gentlemen." They started shaking. "Come now, I'm not a very patient person.." Sebastian smiled a very malicious smile. "You don't want to end up like Humpty Dumpty do you?"

"Shala Walden berg, Nikki Miroux, and the Ferro family's Azzurro Vener! They've set up a hideout North of East end!" The man yelled in fear. Sebastian stared at him, then smiled, putting the cell phone into the man's front pocket. "Is that so?" The man nodded a weak yes. "W-We were j-just... We were hired out!" Sebastian blinked, but then smiled. "Oh? Is that how it is? Well then, I'm sorry for detaining you." He stood up, and bowed. "Please, enjoy your trip." He jumped backwards, and landed next to William.

They watched the car fall down, and crash into an explosion. The wind was blowing, and Sebastian's hair was blowing in the wind, along with their coat tails. "Waldenberg..." William said quietly, thinking about where he had heard it before. "Oh dear.. At this rate," Sebastian said looking at his pocket watch. "We shall be late for dinner." William looked at him and stared him with large gray eyes.

**Kaoru: Let's be honest. This will be continued in the next chapter since this chapter is already 7 pages long. But I'm sure Ciel won't mind~ -hugs Ciel closer- He isn't even the one taking most of the beatings~**

**Ciel: Kaoru! Let go of me this instant!**

**Kaoru: Oh~ Ciel however could I do that~? R&R and maybe Ciel won't get tortured~**


End file.
